Play
by Thoas
Summary: Derek ? On est à une soirée avec Stiles, il est complètement déchiré. Tu peux venir nous chercher s'il te plaît ? Sterek
1. Celui qui boit

_Coucou à tous !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien :)_

 _Un petit texte sans prise de tête, j'espère que vous aimerez_

 _Merci énormément à ma génialissime bêta Celiwiki !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre 1 : Celui qui** boit

 _._

 _._

 _._

« Derek ?

\- Scott ?

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On est à la fête de Lydia. Tu peux venir nous chercher ?

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu as une voiture.

\- Stiles aussi.

\- Il n'est pas vraiment en état de conduire...

\- Et vos parents ?

\- Ils travaillent. »

À travers le téléphone, Derek pût entendre Stiles crier. L'adulte étouffa un rire attendri en entendant la voix plutôt aiguë du plus jeune. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à de la tendresse, ce n'était pas lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Scott écarta le combiné de son oreille, prêtant attention à son meilleur ami qui semblait parti dans une nouvelle bêtise.

« Scott ! Aide-moi ! Il y a quelque chose de gluant qui me colleeeeee ! C'est dégeulâsseeee !

\- C'est juste une fille, Stiles.

\- Mais elle est dangereuse ! Elle me bave dessuuuuuus !

\- Scott ?

\- Derek ?

\- Occupe-toi de Stiles. J'arrive. Je suis là dans dix minutes.

\- Merci. »

Le soulagement était presque quasiment perceptible dans la voix du garçon qui semblait vraiment très fatigué. Le plus vieux enfila sa célèbre veste en cuir noire et prit sa voiture, arrivant à l'heure prévue devant la maison de Lydia.

La fête battait son plein, les basses grésillantes faisaient trembler jusqu'au sol de la rue. Il se gara et attendit que les deux plus jeunes se pointent, en continuant de lire son livre (toujours avoir un livre dans sa voiture. Au cas où...).

Il ne pût pourtant s'empêcher de réagir quand il entendit le bruit de quelque chose qui se brisait' au loin suivi du cri de douleur de Stiles. Derek sortit de l'habitacle en courant, inquiet, pour voir le plus jeune dans les débris de verres d'une fenêtre, vite rejoint par Scott.

« Stiles ! Tout va bien ?

\- Je crois... Les oiseaux qui tournent autour de ma tête, c'est normal ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te pensais dans ton salon, à regarder défiler la vie, avec des chaussons de grand-père, une pipe et des lunettes... Avec une cheminée... Dans un fauteuil à bascule... Et avec un chat. Mais tu n'aimes pas les chats. Et tu n'as besoin ni de lunettes, ni de chaussons vu que t'es un loup-garou.

\- Scott, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Je pense que sa tête a reçu un choc.

\- Je pense qu'il est juste fatigué.

\- Et pourquoi a-t-il sauté par la fenêtre ?

\- La porte était coincée. Donc je lui ai dit de passer par la fenêtre. Et il a sauté, comme dans les films d'actions... Sans l'ouvrir avant. Je crois que c'est son épaule gauche qui a tout pris.

\- Mais c'est idiot.

\- C'est Stiles. Bourré.

\- Il a beaucoup bu ? »

La grimace de Scott fut la seule réponse que reçut Derek. Mais il comprit.

« Pourquoi boire autant ?

\- Des choses à oublier, sûrement.

\- Ça m'étonne. J'avais cru comprendre que Stiles n'aimait pas forcément trop boire.

\- Il sait faire la fête. Mais c'est vrai qu'habituellement, Stiles est celui qui reste raisonnable pour pouvoir ramener tous le monde en fin de soirée.

\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

\- Il ne va pas bien en ce moment.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le cri les coupa en plein élan. Ils se tournèrent vers le brun qui s'était, à moitié, relevé et qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Derek ne comprit pas pourquoi mais Scott baissa la tête, comme dans un accord silencieux avec son ami.

« Stiles ?

\- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

\- Désolé. Scott ? Vas chercher sa veste et la tienne, je l'emmène dans la voiture. »

Scott tourna les talons et pénétra dans la maison pendant que Derek tentait d'aider Stiles à se relever. Ce qui, honnêtement, n'était pas tâche facile. Et même une fois debout, le jeune homme ne pouvait enchaîner deux pas sans tomber, se prenant les pieds dans...ses propres pieds.

Agacé par cette lenteur, Derek décida de prendre les choses en main. Il attrapa Stiles par la taille et le bascula sur son épaule, comme sac à patates, sous les protestations du plus jeune. Il ne s'inquiéta pas quand l'autre cessa de bouger, pensant qu'il était juste trop fatigué pour continuer de râler et de se débattre, ce qui, d'un côté le soulagea, le plus jeune étant plus robuste que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à la voiture qu'il se rendit compte que le brun s'était endormi - et qu'il avait légèrement bavé sur son tee-shirt, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

Il l'allongea avec toute la douceur dont il était capable sur les sièges à l'arrière de la Camaro. Il s'assit à son tour sur le siège du conducteur. Scott arriva quelques temps plus tard avec les affaires de Stiles qu'il déposa aux côtés de Derek avant de fermer la portière et de s'éloigner sur le trottoir. Le plus vieux en fut surpris. Il fit glisser la vitre pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Tu ne montes pas ?

\- Allison va me raccompagner. »

Vu le sourire niais qu'afficha son bêta, il n'insista pas et démarra le moteur. Le trajet se fit en silence, seulement entrecoupé par les ronflements de Stiles. Ronflements qui ressemblaient plus à des bêlements du point de vue du loup. Mais Derek trouvait cela mignon. Il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la maison du shérif et Derek descendit, se déplaçant vers le plus jeune qui dormait toujours. Que faire ? Le réveiller pour lui demander ses clés ? Ou le fouiller ? Il préféra le réveiller.

« Stiles ? »

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Il grogna à son tour et réessaya. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le garçon se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux (un œil plus précisément), énervé d'être ainsi réveillé alors qu'il dormait si bien.

« Quoi ?!

\- Tes clés.

\- Scott. »

Ce fut son dernier mot avant qu'il ne se retourne et se rendorme aussitôt. Le plus vieux en resta bouche bée.

« Pardon ? »

Il attrapa son téléphone et appela Scott. Qui laissa défiler plusieurs sonneries avant de décrocher, ce qui fit grogner un peu plus le vieux loup.

« Derek ? Un problème ?

\- Clés. »

Faire des phrases entières ? Pour quoi faire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Scott sembla comprendre puisqu'il lâcha un joli juron avant de se reprendre.

« Désolé. Mais c'est moi qui les ai. »

Sourcils qui se lèvent de la part de Derek. Heureusement que Scott le connaissait assez.

« Il menaçait Erica avec. Du coup je les lui ai confisquées...

\- Erica ? Menacer ? Avec des clés ?

\- C'était la seule arme qu'il avait sous la main...

\- Mais pourquoi menacer Erica ?

\- Jalousie. Elle a embrassé la personne qu'il aime.

\- Elle a embrassé une fille ? Je la pensais complètement hétéro ?

\- Stiles n'est pas vraiment de ce bord-là... Et je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire, il va me tuer quand il saura ! Tu ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai dit, s'il te plaît...

\- Stiles aime Boyd ?

\- Pardon ?

\- La personne qu'Erica a embrassée, ce n'est pas Boyd ?

\- Si ! Non ! Enfin, elle l'a bien embrassé. Mais ce n'est pas lui que Stiles aime. Ce serait bizarre sinon...

\- Qui alors ?

\- Changement de sujet ! Tu ne peux pas passer par une fenêtre pour rentrer ? Une ouverte, évidemment.

\- Toutes fermées... Je fais comment ?

\- Emmènes-le chez toi.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu veux faire comment sinon ? Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez lui, c'est la seule solution.

\- Mais...

\- Il faut que je raccroche. Salut !

\- Attends ! »

Mais l'autre avait déjà raccroché. Derek grogna contre son téléphone et resta planté sur le trottoir, ne sachant pas quoi se décida à bouger quand Stiles éternua dans son sommeil et que le bout de son nez devint rouge. Il écouta finalement Scott et emmena le plus jeune chez lui.

Il fut gêné quand sa voisine sortit de chez elle alors qu'il avait le garçon dans ses bras, le regardant comme s'il était un pervers qui avait drogué et profité d'une pauvre victime innocente. Alors, de un, Stiles n'était pas une victime et n'avait rien d'innocent et, de deux, mais que faisait sa voisine aussi tard (ou tôt) dehors ?

Il préféra l'ignorer et entra dans son terrier de big bad wolf, comme l'appelait Stiles et s'apprêta à le déposer dans le canapé avant de se reprendre et de se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas très correct. Surtout si Stiles était bourré, il y avait de grandes possibilités pour que, le lendemain, il se réveille avec un méchant mal de crâne, alors si en plus il devait avoir des courbatures pour avoir dormi dans ce canapé pas confortable...

Après réflexion, Derek préféra l'installer dans son lit. Un Stiles au naturel, c'est déjà assez énervant, alors un Stiles qui a mal dormi, il ne préférait pas tester l'expérience. Il se serait bien coucher lui aussi dans le lit aux côtés du brun mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Alors il préféra prendre des couvertures et un oreiller et s'installer, lui, dans le canapé pas confortable... Et trop petit. Ses pieds dépassaient en longueur et ses épaules dépassaient en largeur... La nuit allait être longue.


	2. Réveil difficile

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de poster ce chapitre, je m'en excuse…**

 **Surtout qu'il n'est pas corrigé donc si vous voyez des fautes qui vous font mal aux yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **Et sinon comme d'habitude, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas**

 **Rating K**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

.

.

.

Stiles fut réveillé par l'odeur de pancakes qui flottait dans l'appartement. Appartement ? Mais il n'habitait pas dans un appartement d'habitude ? Il s'assit et se frotta le crâne, se demandant où il était. Cette question se renforça quand il baissa les yeux et ne reconnut pas les draps. Il n'était pas dans son lit et il était en caleçon. Avait-il couché avec quelqu'un ? Il se leva enfin, les jambes tremblantes, cherchant du regard un tee-shirt, quelque chose pour l'habiller. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans une armoire. Une armoire de vêtements pleine de vêtements, quel hasard !

Il enfila rapidement ce qui lui tomba sous la main, un tee-shirt noir et un jean beaucoup trop grand pour son corps de crevette anorexique. Il se rassit sur le lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un essayait de faire un trou dedans avec un marteau piqueur. Et toutes les questions qu'il se posait n'arrangeaient en rien son cas. Chez qui il était ? Qu'avait-il bien pût faire la vieille ?

Il se leva, et sortit de la pièce, décider à trouver des réponses. Il marcha. Longtemps, de son point de vue. Ses pieds nus gelaient sur le carrelage froid. Il marcha. Lentement, très lentement, n'étant pas sûr de garder l'équilibre sous la douleur qui l'élançait au niveau de la tête. Il arriva enfin au bout du couloir et poussa la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine.

\- Derek ?

L'homme, de dos, ne se retourna pas, ne sursauta pas, ne réagit pas. Il n'était pas surpris de l'arrivée du jeune homme, il l'avait entendu traverser le couloir. Et il savait que l'autre se retenait de lui poser toutes les questions qu'il avait à lui poser, il pouvait sentir d'ici son cerveau chauffait. Et il savait que Stiles n'allait pas se retenir longtemps avant de lâcher sa bombe, pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter de parler, comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Est-ce que c'est chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu cuisines ? Tu cuisines quoi ?

Derek souffla, déjà fatigué par le débit de parole du plus jeune qui ne faisait pourtant, que commencé. Et même s'il n'aimait pas forcément parler, il se décida à le couper.

\- Je fais des pancakes. Tu en veux ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Le regard du brun s'illumina, comme s'il venait de voir le père Noël, alors qu'il se servait une assiette remplit de délicieux pancakes.

\- Je pourrais avoir un café avec, s'il te plaît, Derek ? Et une aspirine. Si tu en as, bien sûr.

Le regard que lui renvoya Derek semblait vouloir lui dire : moi ? Avoir une aspirine ? Je suis un loup-garou tout de même, ce genre de choses ne m'atteint pas comme toi, pauvre misérable humain. Bon, ce n'est sûrement pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais c'est ce que Stiles comprenait. Il poussa une chaise et s'affala dessus, commençant déjà à manger alors que Derek posa une tasse de café brulant devant lui. C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles vit Derek de façon divine. Il le remercia, la bouche pleine et il ne pût rater la grimace de dégout de Derek lorsqu'il reçut l'un de ses postillons. Il n'eut même pas un regard d'excuse pour l'homme qui l'hébergeait, encore trop endormi pour comprendre toute la situation. Derek s'installa en face de lui, dans l'espoir d'avoir une discussion avec Stiles. Lui aussi espérait quelques réponses.

\- Pourquoi as-tu bu autant ?

\- Crois-moi, là, je me pose la même question, lâcha Stiles avec une grimace de douleur. Si tu pouvais parler un peu moins fort par contre, ce serait un plaisir.

Derek aurait pu rire de la situation, si seulement c'était son genre. Mais ça ne l'était pas, il n'était vraiment pas ce genre de mec. Et il avait autre chose à penser. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il s'inquiétait quand même un peu pour le plus jeune.

\- Scott m'a dit que tu avais des choses à oublier. Tu as des problèmes, Stiles ? Si tu veux en parler...

\- Scott devrait se taire.

Derek fut surpris par la colère qu'il sentit dans la voix du jeune garçon. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

\- À toi de répondre à mes questions, se reprit Stiles laissant un sourire éblouir son visage. On est bien chez toi ici ?

Le plus vieux hocha la tête. Il savait que le sourire de l'autre n'était pas vraiment sincère.

\- Alors... Je veux pas te vexer, mais où sont passés les meubles ?

Derek haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à cette question. Mais il fallait avouer que sa maison avait quelque chose de...vide. Il se contentait du nécessaire, ne s'attachant pas aux objets inutiles. Il n'y avait donc aucune figurine, aucun objet décoratif et les murs restaient de couleur sobre. Derek balaya du regard la pièce et se contenta d'une réponse courte.

\- Là.

\- Euh... Oui, bien sûr. Et du coup, qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ? Et dans ton lit ? Enfin maintenant je suis plus dans ton lit mais je me suis réveillé dans ton lit. On a fait quelque chose ensemble ? Parce que t'étais pas dans le lit quand je me suis réveillé mais on sait jamais. Et…

\- Calme-toi, Stiles. Il s'est rien passé. On a rien fait.

\- Alors pourquoi j'étais dans ton lit ?

\- C'était soit ça, soit le canapé. Tu aurais préféré ?

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil au-dit canapé et grimaça en voyant le tas marron et délavé que Derek semblait appelé "canapé".

\- Non merci. C'est bon. Le lit était très bien, vraiment. Merci. Et toi, tu as dormi dans ce euh...truc ?

\- C'est un canapé, Stiles. Et oui, j'ai dormi dedans.

Derek secoua la tête et grimaça quand son cou craqua. Oui, il avait dormi le canapé et ses muscles s'en souvenaient encore.

\- Et sinon, ça n'explique pas ce que je fais chez toi. Pas que je n'aime pas être chez toi, c'est très...accueillant. J'aime beaucoup. Mais j'aurais aimé savoir ce que je fais chez toi et pas chez moi. Enfin, tu vois, quoi... Je…

\- C'était fermé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Chez toi. C'était fermé.

\- Et mes clés ?

\- Scott.

\- Scott ? Pourquoi Scott aurait-il mes clés ?

\- Confisquées. Erica.

\- Derek ! J'aimerais pouvoir te comprendre. Et pour cela, que tu fasses des phrases entières pourrait énormément m'aider, tu sais.

\- Scott te les a confisquées.

\- Ok. Jusque-là je comprends. Mais pourquoi il me les a confisquées ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Erica vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Tu l'as menacé avec.

\- Erica ? J'ai menacé Erica avec mes clés ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

\- Elle a embrassé la personne que tu aimes, apparemment.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ?

Derek pût voir le visage de Stiles prendre une jolie couleur cramoisie. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Scott.

\- Je vais le tuer. Il a dit autre chose ?

\- Non, c'est tout. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.

Le silence se fit, lourd, pesant. Les deux voulaient parler, mais aucun ne savait comment commencer une nouvelle discussion. Grâce au café, Stiles se réveillait petit à petit, reprenant ses esprits et certains souvenirs de la veille. Le brun se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un grognement faisant se hausser les sourcils de l'autre d'incompréhension.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me sens ridicule ! Pour hier.

Stiles se leva. Débarrassant les assiettes et les tasses et commençant de faire la vaisselle sous le regard insistant de Derek. Il le sentait, sur chaque partie de son corps, le brulant à chacun de ses gestes. Le plus jeune était gêné de l'attention que lui portait l'autre. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Je devrais peut-être appeler mon père. Il doit s'inquiéter que je ne sois pas à la maison.

\- Déjà fait.

Stiles venait de voir son échappatoire partir en fumée. Le regard de Derek sur son corps le gêné plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Bon, s'il fallait dire les choses en face pour avoir la paix, il allait le faire. Surtout qu'il n'était pas du genre à retenir ses mots d'habitude.

\- Arrête de me fixer !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que !

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, tu sais.

\- C'est la seule que tu auras, Sourwolf. Et maintenant, tu arrêtes.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas et j'arrêterai.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, tout va bien. Donc stop.

\- Pourquoi tu as bu ?

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de faire la fête ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, tu le sais bien.

\- Non je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien à te dire Derek.

\- Il y a un problème. Et je peux t'aider.

\- Comment tu peux être sûr de pouvoir m'aider si tu ne sais pas quel est le problème.

\- Donc tu ne nies pas avoir un problème.

\- Rien qui te regarde. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

\- En ayant plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines ? Belle façon de gérer ses problèmes.

\- Tu m'énerves, Derek. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Je rentre chez moi. Merci pour le lit, le café, les pancakes.

\- Stiles, attends !

Mais trop tard, la porte de son appartement venait de se fermer dans un claquement qui fit trembler les murs du vieil immeuble. L'humain était tellement en colère qu'il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'il avait oublié toutes ses affaires chez Derek, même ses chaussures. Mais il était hors de question d'y retourner. Il se retrouva donc seul dans la rue, les pieds nus et sans savoir réellement où il se trouvait. Il trouva un parc où des enfants jouaient sous la surveillance sévère de leurs parents et il se décida à appeler Scott, ne se posant même pas la question de savoir si c'était le bon moment pour son ami. Il se doutait que celui-ci était encore au lit, vu qu'il était encore tôt, sûrement avec Allison. Mais il s'en fichait, il lui devait bien ça, après tous ses secrets ce qu'il avait dit à Derek. Le latino décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie, poussant un grognement pour signifier que d'une certaine façon, il dormait encore. Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

\- Scott ? Tu te lèves et tu viens me chercher immédiatement. Et tu n'as pas le choix. Sinon t'es mort. Et déjà que mon envie de meurtre envers ta personne a énormément augmenté depuis hier soir, n'en rajoute pas et ramène tes fesses poilues dans le parc près de chez Derek. Et tu sais sûrement pas où c'est, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu trouves rapidement et tu me ramènes chez moi.

Stiles raccrocha immédiatement, la colère débordant de tous les pores de sa peau. Il s'allongea sur son banc, rattrapant la nuit qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait eu le temps de finir. Il ne doutait pas un instant que Scott allait mettre toute son énergie pour le retrouver, après toutes les menaces qu'il lui avait dites. Il savait que son frère n'aimait pas quand il était en colère contre lui. Et il savait aussi que sa colère ne durait jamais assez longtemps. Il n'aimait pas être en colère, ce n'était pas lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas et il ne savait pas l'être. À chaque fois, il finissait par se rendre ridicule. Et il n'aimait pas être en colère.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses pensées s'estompèrent et il finit par s'endormir sous les rires et les cris joyeux des enfants.


	3. Réflexion casse-tête

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 3 ! J'avoue ne pas trop l'aimer mais je le poste quand même parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi changer ^^**

 **Et sinon, je viens de poster une nouvelle fic sur Teen Wolf, toujours du Sterek. Ça s'appelle ''It's like a tragedy'' :)**

 **(et oui je me fais moi-même de la pub… non, j'ai pas honte… en fait si un peu, mais c'est une fic qui me tient à coeur, donc si vous êtes curieux et que vous avez du temps à perdre, allez jeter un coup d'oeil :p)**

 **Enfin bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Accoudé à son bureau, un stylo entre les doigts, Stiles travaillait. Ou plutôt, essayait de travailler. Mes ses pensées étaient tournés vers un seul individu. Un individu qui l'énervait énormément puisqu'il l'empêchait de travailler. Un individu qui avait eu la bonne idée de venir le chercher en vélo. Mais qu'avait donc Scott dans le crâne à la place du cerveau ? Venir chercher son meilleur ami, presque son frère, qui a une gueule de bois et qui est déjà bien énervé par l'énergumène qui l'a hébergé cette nuit (tiens, il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Derek pour ça d'ailleurs, c'était presque gentil de sa part. En plus il lui avait laissé son lit à la place du canapé.) en VÉLO ?! Il a pourtant bien une voiture, non ? Et une en bon état en plus, pas comme lui et son vieux tacot rouillé. Même s'il l'aimait bien sa voiture, sa Roscoe. C'était même son bébé, sa meilleure amie, celle qui, il en était sûr, ne le trahirait jamais. Et ne viendrait jamais le chercher en vélo ! Mais bref, là n'était pas le sujet. Il soupira. Et décida de penser à autre chose, pour son propre bien être. Mais honnêtement, même en faisant tous les efforts possibles, il n'y arrivait pas.

Stiles lâcha son stylo, tapotant frénétiquement d'agacement son bureau avec ses doigts. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours revenir au même sujet, même s'il avait plus important à faire. Ça ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête et de revenir en permanence. Il aimait bien le vélo, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais pas dans ces conditions ! Qu'avait-il fait à Scott pour que ce dernier se venge de cette manière ? Ce gamin était monstrueux. En fait, en y réfléchissant plus profondément, il était persuadé que cet abruti ne l'avait pas fait exprès, dans le but d'une quelconque vengeance et ça l'énervait encore plus. Obligé, dans une autre vie, il avait énervé un dieu qui lui faisait payer maintenant. Il était maudit, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement, sinon comment expliquer tant d'acharnement contre sa personne ? Il soupira. Il n'avait pas écrit une ligne depuis plus d'une heure qu'il était sur son devoir. Une rédaction de français, sujet d'imagination. Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui a de l'imagination ? Non ? Bon bah lui demander pas d'en avoir alors. Voilà, merci.

En fait, pour dire la vérité, d'habitude il en avait, parfois trop d'ailleurs, ça lui avait même déjà joué des tours, et à chaque fois il parvenait à s'en tirait avec des notes plutôt correctes. Mais puisqu'en ce moment le destin s'amusait à s'acharner contre lui, il n'avait rien, aucune idée avait traversé son esprit. Il se retrouvait seul, abandonné par son hyperactivité. Encore une amie qui le trahissait, décidément. Enfin amie, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Il s'était habitué à vivre avec son hyperactivité à ses côtés, c'est tout. Il re-soupira, plus fort cette fois-ci. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il était énervé et il était même près à appeler Scott rien que pour lui dire s'il le fallait. Mais bon, il n'allait pas l'embêter pour une chose qu'il savait sûrement déjà. Et puis tant que toutes les personnes dans la maison étaient au courant, ça lui suffisait. Puis il se souvint qu'il était seul chez lui, et il laissa sa tête venir cogner contre son bureau, avant de se rendre compte que c'était complètement idiot et que ça faisait mal. Et quelle idée de frapper aussi fort ! Il sentait déjà une bosse naitre sur le haut de son front. Cette journée pouvait-elle être encore pire ? Quelle question. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait l'être et ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'elle le devienne.

Il laissa finalement tomber l'idée de travailler, il n'était de toute façon, pas efficace et disposé à cette tâche. Il se déplaça sur son lit et se coucha comme s'il allait s'endormir en sachant pertinemment que le sommeil ne viendrait pas le chercher maintenant. Le moment où il s'était réveillé le matin même lui paraissait si lointain à cet instant, presque comme si une année s'était incrusté entre son réveil et l'instant présent.

Il s'enroula dans sa couverture, cherchant un peu de cette chaleur rassurante, presque comme les bras d'une mère, en différent quand même, mais il en avait besoin. Il se sentait vide, comme trahit. Il n'avait pu croire au fait que Scott avait lâché une grande partie de ses secrets à Derek. Ce n'était pas son genre de parler autant de choses aussi intimes. Et maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que tout était réel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Comment faire autrement ? C'était une règle sacrée du bro code de ne jamais parler, ni même mentionner, les secrets de l'autre.

Il se retourna dans son lit et un gémissement s'enfuit de ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention ce matin, mais avoir traversé une fenêtre lui avait quand même laissé quelques souvenirs désagréables, il pouvait prendre comme exemple la jolie cicatrice qui ornait son épaule gauche et qui devenait peu à peu d'une jolie couleur violette. Il devrait peut-être montrer ces blessures à un médecin un de ces jours. Avec sa chance, ça pouvait être grave, peut-être même incurable, et peut-être même qu'il allait mourir. Il se demanda si Scott pleurerait et finirait en prison pour avoir causé sa mort. Parce que oui, à ses yeux Scott était responsable de sa mort. Et puis ensuite il se dit qu'il n'allait sûrement pas mourir, qu'il lui restait encore de longues années à vivre, de longues années à vivre pour préparer sa vengeance contre Scott.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. On lui avait appris cette technique pour l'aider à se calmer, mais honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais marché sur lui. Il essaya de se concentrer sur une chose en particulier pour éviter que ses pensées l'entraînent dans les méandres sans fin de l'insomnie et immédiatement les traits d'un visage se dessinèrent dans son esprit. Toujours le même. Cet homme, si beau, toujours avec le même sourire gravé sur son visage bienveillant, ses cheveux coupés court sur son crâne, il avait rêvé tellement de fois de passer ses mains dedans. Et ses doigts, si fins et si agiles quand il tape sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fantasmait sur ses doigts ! Et puis, son torse, si parfait qu'il exhibait sans aucune pudeur aux yeux du monde, à chaque fois que Stiles le voyait, il sentait ses joues le brûlaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure. Ses sentiments devaient être grillés depuis longtemps. Mais l'autre ne lui adressait jamais la parole, pas même un signe, rien pour l'envoyer balader. Parce qu'il se doutait que jamais il accepterait de sortir avec un pauvre looser comme lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur (il ne fera pas, il avait déjà assez mal partout comme ça) en se rappelant toutes les gaffes qu'il avait faites devant cet apollon. Déjà, il bafouillait à chaque fois que l'autre lui adressait la parole, mais ça ce n'était pas encore très grave comparé au reste.

Il lui avait demandé s'il le trouvait sexy. Discret comme flirt. Au moins comme ça il était fixé sur ce que le garçon pensait.

Mais il lui avait dit oui quand il lui avait demandé s'il voulait coucher avec lui. Si tout cela était sincère, ce ne serait rien de grave. Mais justement, l'autre garçon avait été ironique et lui avait répondu positivement comme un idiot. Lui avait cru que tout ça était sérieux et il s'était pris un gros vent de la part de l'autre qui en plus ne s'était pas gêné pour se moquer. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bête et avait cru mourir de honte.

Et peut-être qu'il aurait dû mourir à ce moment-là.

Ça lui aurait évité toute la douleur et la peine de voir ce garçon dans les bras d'Erica le lendemain.

Il avait rarement autant pleuré de sa vie. Et quand il raconte tout ça à Scott, ce dernier s'empresse d'aller le rapporter à Derek, en bon petit bêta. Oui, il était méchant, surtout que Scott n'était pas le bêta de Derek, mais il devait passer sa colère sur quelqu'un et son meilleur ami semblait le mieux placé pour tenir ce rôle. Et puis c'était un peu sa vengeance aussi. Alors il était méchant et il ne s'en privait pas. De toute façon personne ne le saurait.

Il se souvenait avoir demandé la veille à Erica pourquoi elle avait embrassé ce garçon qu'elle savait pourtant gay et elle lui avait répondu que ce n'était qu'un pari. Jackson aurait demandé à son meilleur ami d'embrasser une fille, juste une fois dans sa vie pour être sûr à cent pour cent de son orientation sexuelle. Et Erica qui passait par là, avait été désigné pour tenir le rôle d'expérience. En lui racontant ça, elle avait paru énervé d'être ainsi traité, comme un objet, une moins que rien. Et sur ce point il était d'accord avec elle. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de le faire quand même. Ensuite, elle l'avait rassuré en lui promettant qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Boyd. Mais pouvait-il la croire ? Ce n'était absolument pas le genre du garçon dont il était amoureux d'agir de la sorte. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec l'influence de Jackson derrière, c'était possible. Il détestait vraiment ce mec. Il faudra qu'il se venge de lui aussi. Peut-être même faire une vengeance commune pour Scott et Jackson. Puisque les deux ne peuvent pas se voir, ça pouvait être une bonne idée.

Il se replia sur lui-même. Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête comme ça pour des choses qui pourraient paraître insignifiantes. Mais au moins il était sûr d'une chose : il était amoureux. Parce qu'en temps normal, jamais il s'agirait de la sorte. Et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de savoir ça. Surtout que l'autre l'avait déjà clairement repoussé plusieurs fois. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de repousser ses sentiments, ils revenaient l'assaillir en force. Il ne parvenait plus à faire de choix, chacune de ses actions étaient guidées par ses émotions. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, tout le temps et ça le faisait souffrir parce que jamais l'autre ne l'aimera comme lui l'aimait. Il n'était qu'un hyperactif, un problème. On ne pouvait pas l'aimer, personne ne l'aimait de toutes les manières qui soient (sauf son père qui n'avait pas le choix et Scott. Mais Scott était maso donc ça ne comptait pas).

Il sentit des larmes s'évanouir sur ses joues. Et voilà, il pleurait, comme le fragile qu'il était. Non, vraiment, il n'avait aucune chance.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva dans un sursaut d'affolement. Il allait devenir fou à force d'être aspergé par tant de sentiments qu'il était incapable de contrôler. Il se mit à faire les cent pas nerveusement. Est-ce qu'il avait un problème ?

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il était amoureux, au point d'en souffrir, au point de se noyer dans l'alcool, de faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites habituellement. Il n'allait décidément pas bien. Il était beaucoup trop niais, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Trop de changements dans sa vie. En moins d'un mois, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas Lydia comme il prétendait l'aimait, qu'il était gay et qu'il était amoureux. Tout changeait beaucoup trop vite et il n'était pas prêt.

À part Scott (et maintenant Derek), personne n'était au courant de son homosexualité. Il n'avait pas été capable de le dire à son père, il n'était même pas sûr de l'être vraiment.

Et s'il n'y avait que ce garçon ?

Il se décida à aller prendre une douche froide, même carrément gelée pour se remettre les idées en place. Il n'était qu'un adolescent, avec tous les problèmes qui vont avec, amoureux d'un autre homme qui ne l'aime pas en retour. Et surtout, il n'avait toujours pas commencé son devoir de français à rendre pour le lendemain. Oui, il avait vraiment des problèmes graves.

Il soupira (encore!). Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il eu la bonne idée de tomber amoureux ? De Danny en plus, le meilleur ami de son pire ennemi ! Il n'y a pas à dire, Stiles se sentait con quand même.


	4. Le malade

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

.

.

.

.

.

Malade. Il avait beau réfléchir (essayer, parce que dans sa condition ce n'était pas chose facile), il ne trouvait pas de meilleur mot pour décrire son état. Malade. Encore une fois il maudit Scott pour être venu le chercher en vélo. Et il en profita pour se maudire avec. Quel abruti sortirait sans chaussures ? Bon, c'était aussi à cause de Derek, parce qu'il l'avait énervé et que ça l'avait obligé à sortir de chez lui précipitamment. En fait, il en voulait à tout le monde sans aucune raison vraiment justifiée. Il avait juste envie de passer sa haine sur quelqu'un. Il grogna et se tourna dans son lit, enfournant sa tête dans sa couverture. À cause de la fièvre, il avait froid et chaud en même temps. Ainsi enroulé, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une larve faisant sa chrysalide ou à un burrito, au choix. Mais à vrai dire, il se foutait pas mal de ce à quoi il ressemblait. Sa gorge le brûlait méchamment et il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à cogner contre les parois de son crâne. Il imaginait bien un mini Scott, sortant de la douche en chantant et en dansant, tellement dans son monde qu'il ne marchait pas droit et qu'il se cognait avec force aux murs. Voilà exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et pour être honnête, ce n'était pas très agréable, le mini Scott ne chantant pas très juste, voir carrément faux.

Il grogna à nouveau. Un jour il faudrait qu'il apprenne à Scott à chanter. Quoique, lui-même n'avait pas une plus belle voix. Derek peut-être ? Comment était la voix de Derek quand il chantait ? Foi de Stiles, un jour il saurait. Mais plus tard, maintenant il voulait juste dormir. Et vomir. Surtout vomir.

Il sortit difficilement de sous couette et se traîna jusqu'aux toilettes. Il s'agenouilla juste à temps pour pouvoir cracher ses tripes dans la cuvette. Les joies d'être malade.

Son affaire terminée, il resta assis sur le sol, les coudes posés sur la cuvette, il fixa d'un œil vide celle qu'il considérait désormais comme son amie, la seule qui le soutenait dans sa maladie. La plus belle assurément, la plus gentille aussi. Elle était vraiment parfaite, aucun défaut que des qualités. Et elle ne l'abandonnait pas elle au moins. Elle ne venait pas non plus le chercher en vélo alors qu'il avait la gueule de bois (on y revenait toujours). Et oui, il parlait de la cuvette de toilettes. La fièvre le faisait décidément déliré.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant. Tout le monde dormait, sauf lui. De là où il était, il pouvait même percevoir les ronflements de son père et il sentit une pointe de jalousie lui transperçait l'abdomen. Il était fatigué, malade et commençait même à déprimer, persuadé que tout ça n'arrivait qu'à lui.

« C'est sûr, pensait-il, je vais mourir puis ressusciter, pour remourir ensuite. Un vrai cercle vicieux. »

Il était à bout. Il se laissa tomber, la joue contre le sol froid. Il était gelé de l'intérieur mais la fièvre le faisait transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il se tourna sur le dos et fixa longuement le plafond, ne pensant plus à rien. Il était tellement malade que son hyperactivité semblait l'avoir quitté.

Il avait soif et le goût du vomi restait collé de façon désagréable dans sa gorge mais il n'avait pas la force de se lever. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le sol aussi confortable de sa vie. Il était tellement bien là, qu'il réussit enfin à s'endormir.

Stiles rêva. Plus précisément, Stiles fit un cauchemar. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être simplement malade, il fallait qu'il fasse aussi des cauchemars. C'est sûr, il était maudit.

Il rêva d'un monstre aux grandes dents qui le fixait, assis dans un gros tas marron (« Un canapé, Stiles. Un canapé. ») qui soudain, se leva pour le plaquer contre un mur.

\- Pourquoi tu as bu ? Grogna le grand méchant pas beau (enfin si, il était beau. Sexy même. Voir complètement à baver. Un apollon. Un… bref, il était beau, quoi !)

Stiles se demanda un instant si la réponse « Parce que j'avais soif » était correcte mais en y réfléchissant, il doutait que le monstre parlait d'eau.

Et là… Pouf ! Sortit de nulle part, un Scott sauvage apparu sur son vélo magique (encore et toujours le même) pour sauver Stiles. Alors l'hyperactif sauté à l'arrière de sa monture et ils s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Mais tout ne pouvait pas bien se passer, évidemment. Devant eux apparut Microbus, le roi des méchants. Et comme Scott était un loup-garou, il parvient à éviter Microbus et à s'enfuir, laissant Stiles tout seul face au gros méchant, qui évidemment, gagna cette bataille. Mais il ne gagnera pas la guerre, se promit Stiles. Seulement, cette défaite resta douloureuse pour le pauvre humain qui était obligé de s'en remettre à sa nouvelle amie, la cuvette des toilettes, qui contrairement à Scott, ne l'avait pas abandonné, elle au moins. Alors il la serra dans ses bras et elle l'épaula tout le temps de sa guérison, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas le soigner, elle n'avait pas la solution-miracle. Mais alors qui l'avait ? Vous le découvrirez au prochain épisode…

Quand le shérif se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva son fils endormi et gigotant sur le sol des toilettes. Bizarrement, il ne fut pas étonné. Il arrivait régulièrement à Stiles de faire des choses incompréhensibles. Il s'agenouilla, prêt à le réveiller, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car au même moment, Stiles sursauta, ouvrant les yeux et d'un pas mal assuré se précipita vomir ce qui lui restait de nourriture.  
Le shérif soupira. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Stiles était rarement malade et la veille encore, il semblait allait bien. Il se leva, époussetant son pantalon et se rapprocha de son fils, passant une main qui se voulait rassurante dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme.

\- Je ne te demande pas comment ça va, souffla-t-il. Je vais appeler le lycée pour prévenir de ton absence. Retourne au lit, je viens te voir dans quelques instants.

Et le shérif quitta la salle de bain, laissant son fils seul.

Stiles se leva difficilement et regagna sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit confortable et soupira de bien-être, son sommeil à même le sol lui ayant laissé quelques courbatures en souvenirs. Il s'enroula dans sa couette et commençait tout juste à somnolait quand son père revint le voir.

Stiles le couva du regard et ressentit une bouffée d'amour en voyant ce qu'il avait apportés avec lui. Une bassine, pour qu'il puisse vomir sans avoir à quitter son lit. Un verre d'eau, bien sûr accompagné d'un médicament et de nourriture sur un plateau. Son père était un génie.

Le plus vieux s'assit sur le bord du lit et remit sa main sur la tête de son fils, caressant avec tendresse ses cheveux.

\- Il faut que je parte travailler. Ça va aller tout seul ? Repose-toi bien et appelle-moi s'il y a un problème. Essaye de manger un peu et de dormir, tu as une tête absolument horrible. On se voit ce soir, d'accord ?

Stiles hocha doucement la tête et son père partit, non sans avoir laissé un baiser sur son front. Cette douceur paternelle était rare et lui manquait. Il aimait ça.

Stiles fut réveillé par une odeur agréable qui flottait dans la maison. Curieux de savoir d'où cela pouvait bien provenir, il se leva avec peine et se dirigea vers la cuisine, lieu de provenance de cette délicieuse senteur. Sa tête tournait et il se sentait encore un peu nauséeux. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le départ de son père, puisqu'il n'avait fait que dormir. Est-ce qu'on était déjà le soir ? Est-ce que le shérif était rentré ? Et si non, qui était dans sa cuisine alors ? Plus qu'une porte à pousser et il saurait la réponse…

\- Tu es levé ?

\- Non, je suis somnambule. Bien sûr que je suis levé.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Mais que faisait Derek ici ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question, l'autre lui répondit comme s'il avait lu dans ces pensées.

\- Ton père m'a appelé. Il s'inquiétait et comme j'étais la seule personne de libre… Et non, je ne lis toujours pas dans les pensées. Mais tu as un visage très… expressif.

Stiles s'assit, ses jambes tremblantes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Il fallait évidemment que le shérif appelle la personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir pour être sa nounou.

\- Tu as pris ton médicament ?

La voix de Derek le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna son visage vers le vieux loup et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais que je peux entendre les battements de ton coeur et donc savoir quand tu mens ?

Son sourire disparut instantanément.

\- Et merde, jura-t-il.

Derek posa devant lui un verre qui contenait une substance verdâtre. Le nez de Stiles se plissa. L'odeur immonde autant que l'apparence de la boisson le convainquirent que s'il voulait resté en vie il ne devait surtout pas boire. Du bout de doigt il éloigna le verre de lui.

\- Aller Stiles, insista le loup.

Il voulait vraiment sa mort, songea l'adolescent. Hors de question qu'il ne trempe ne serait-ce que ses lèvres dans ce truc. Il croisa les bras par-dessus la table.

\- Non.

Il gonfla ses joues pour bien montrer à quel point sa réponse était irréfutable. Mais ça lui donnait surtout l'air d'un enfant capricieux.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Non.

Derek soupira. Comment faire entendre raison à Stiles ?

\- C'est pour ton bien.

\- Mon bien ? Vraiment Derek ?

Le loup jeta un regard à la boisson. C'est vrai que ça avait un aspect assez répugnant. Pour être honnête, même lui n'aurait pas osé le boire. Il comprenait donc parfaitement le refus de Stiles. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce truc ne soit pas vivant. Et comment une boisson qui donnait envie de vomir rien qu'en la voyant pouvait soigner d'une quelconque maladie ?

Mais il avait promis au shérif de donner son médicament à Stiles. Et le shérif s'était montré plutôt persuasif. Derek n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Le shérif avait de l'imagination quand il s'agissait de la torture qu'il allait infliger à quiconque ferait du mal à son fils. Il fallait vraiment que Stiles boive, il tenait à sa peau.

\- S'il te plaît. Je ferai ce que tu veux en échange.

Peut-être aurait -il dû réfléchir avant de parler ? Mais il était trop tard, les mots étaient déjà sortis. Et il ne pouvait même plus espérer que Stiles n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Vu le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'adolescent, il avait entendu, c'était sûr.

\- Ce que je veux, vraiment ?

\- Tu as ma promesse.

\- Et si ce que je veux c'est de ne pas boire ce truc ?

\- Tout sauf ça.

Stiles fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants mais en fait il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Il me faut un contrat papier.

Derek grogna. Il la sentait mal cette promesse. Mais il obéit quand même à l'adolescent et alla chercher une feuille et un stylo. Il se demanda tout de même s'il ne se faisait pas piéger. Et puis, Stiles était-il vraiment malade ? Étais-ce possible d'avoir autant d'énergie tout en étant malade ? Apparemment oui, parce que quand il jeta un regard à l'adolescent qui avait le nez plongé dans une assiette de pancakes, il put enfin se rendre compte du teint pâle du jeune homme, des cernes sous ces yeux malgré le fait qu'il ai passé sa nuit à dormir. Il pouvait le voir tremblait et il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas de froid, vu le nombre de pulls que portait Stiles.

Dès qu'il revint avec le nécessaire, il écrivit le contrat sous la dictée de Stiles et le signa. Il ne savait pas encore où sa bêtise allait le mener. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était sauf maintenant, le shérif n'aurait aucune raison de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Il fixa Stiles pour être sûr qu'il avale jusqu'à la dernière goutte du médicament. Et dans toute la ville on pût entendre le cri de dégoût quand Stiles eut fini de boire. Le goût était pire que l'apparence.


	5. Celui qu'on fatigue

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 5, qui j'espère, vous plaira !**

 **La plupart des situations ont déjà été vécues (sauf la dernière), enfin, vous verrez bien…**

 **Bonne lecture \O/**

 **OoO**

« Je peux poser une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Des courses. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel à la réponse de Derek. Évidemment qu'il faisait des courses, que pouvait-il faire d'autre dans un supermarché ? De l'aquagym ? Non, bon. En fait, la véritable question c'était surtout, pourquoi était-il en train de faire des courses en compagnie de Derek et Peter ?

Le plus jeune des loups leva les yeux au ciel à son tour. Il savait ce que Stiles voulait savoir puisque ça faisait une bonne centaine de fois qu'il posait la même question.

\- Tu es malade. Il faut que je te surveille, ordre de ton père. Tu avais envie de sortir prendre l'air mais tu ne savais pas où tu voulais aller. J'avais besoin de faire des courses car il n'y a plus rien à manger au loft, à chaque fois que la meute vient ils vident mon frigo. Ça mange beaucoup des adolescents, encore plus lorsque ce sont des loups-garous. C'était une occasion d'aller au supermarché. Je t'ai demandé et tu as accepté.

\- Oui, jusque-là ça va. Mais… Et Peter ?

Derek haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Que faisait Peter là ? Il ne s'était pas posé la question parce qu'après tout, pourquoi chercher des raisons au comportement de Peter ? Surtout que souvent, soit il n'y avait pas de raisons, soit ces dernières entraînées la mort de quelqu'un.

\- Peter, répondit le concerné, voulait juste embêter quelqu'un. Et son neveu a été son choix final. Félicitations Derek, tu as été choisi parmi des milliers de personnes.

\- Merci Peter, ça me comble vraiment de bonheur.

Derek soupira. Il sentait déjà que ces courses n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

Stiles soupira aussi. Pourquoi avait-il voulu sortir déjà ?

\- Bon, on y va ? Lança Peter. Parce que si on continue à cette vitesse, demain on y est encore. Pas que ça me dérange vraiment en fait de rester autant de temps avec vous, vous êtes des gens divertissants.

Et il ne savait même pas à quel point il avait raison.

OoO

« Je prends le cadi !

\- Non moi ! »

Qui de Peter ou Stiles allait gagner cette bataille ? Chacun tirait le cadi de son côté et Derek les regardait faire, se demandant pourquoi il était ici. Tous les gens du rayon les regardaient. Il se décida à agir, en ayant marre que tout le monde le juge. Comme si c'était de sa faute à lui ! Il n'était pas responsable de ses deux enfants.

\- Bon, pourquoi vous le voulez ce cadi ?

Deux têtes étonnées se tournèrent vers lui. Comme si c'était une évidence de vouloir un cadi !

\- J'écoute vos arguments et ensuite, je déciderai qui mérite le plus ce cadi.

Oui, il aimait bien se la jouer arbitre dans cette dispute. C'était plutôt drôle en fait.

\- Peter ?

\- Parce que Stiles le veut.

\- C'est vraiment ça ton argument ?

Le plus vieux leva un sourcil. Oui, c'était vraiment ça son argument et si ça posait un problème à son neveu et ben, tant pis pour lui. Le neveu en question soupira et se tourna vers l'autre agité.

\- Stiles ? Et si tu me réponds que c'est parce que Peter le veut, je vous jure que je vous laisse là tous les deux vous entretuez pour ce cadi.

\- Non, mais c'est marrant on dirait un déambulateur avec des roues.

\- Un déambulateur ?

\- Oui, tu sais, le truc pour les vieux.

\- Et qui est le plus vieux ici ? Demanda Peter avec un sourire narquois.

\- Toi.

\- Donc il serait plus logique que ce soit moi qui l'ai, non ?

\- Oui, mais moi je suis malade.

Argument infaillible.

\- Bon, conclut Derek, Stiles prend le cadi et va chercher du sucre. Avec Peter on va acheter de la viande, d'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent et le petit groupe se sépara.

OoO

Stiles accoudé à son cadi, cherchait le sucre. Au début il était plutôt tranquille. Ça devait pas être si compliqué à trouver du sucre ? Puis après avoir marché pendant de longues minutes, il se demanda quand même s'il y avait bien du sucre dans ce magasin.

Décidé à ne pas baisser les bras, il décida de faire chaque rayon un par un.

Il allait rentrer dans un rayon quelconque quand il se rendit compte que c'était celui de la farine.

\- Le sucre, c'est sûrement pas au même rayon que la farine, songea-t-il.

Alors il ne rentra pas dans ce rayon, espérant gagner du temps.

Après avoir fait le magasin de long en large, Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de sucre ! Il avait pourtant été partout, même au rayon papier toilette, on ne sait jamais. Rien ! Il n'avait rien trouvé. Peut-être que le magasin n'avait simplement pas de sucre ? Mais quel magasin n'avait pas de sucre ?

Il était épuisé et un peu désespéré. Il n'avait pas rempli sa mission pour Derek. Il s'arrêta au milieu d'un rayon et s'assit par terre. Ce jour ne voulait pas de lui, alors il ne voulait pas de ce jour. Il devait être maudit ! Tant de malheurs n'arrivaient forcément qu'à lui !

Vous avez dit Drama Queen ?

OoO

Pendant ce temps-là, Derek et Peter étaient allés chercher de la viande pour cuisiner des lasagnes pour le repas du soir avec le shérif Stilinski. Jusque là, tout s'était bien passé. Mais en tentant de rejoindre Stiles (ils suivaient son odeur pour savoir où il était), ils passèrent au rayon des produits pour animaux. Peter ne tint pas longtemps avant de se mettre à sauter partout comme un enfant. Il ne pouvait décidément pas résister aux jouets pour chiens et chats. Il en attrapait un, le montrait à Derek, s'amusait quelques secondes avec, puis le reposait pour en choisir un autre.

\- Regarde Derek ! Cria l'oncle en tendant une girafe en plastique devant le nez de son neveu. C'est génial, il fait puic puic ! T'as vu, t'as vu !

Derek se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux, essayant difficilement de garder son calme.

\- Oui, j'ai vu Peter. Maintenant repose ça qu'on puisse retrouver Stiles.

\- Et ça t'as vu, c'est tout doux !

Le neveu attrapa la boule de poils que lui lança son oncle. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce truc ? Ça n'avait même pas de forme à proprement parler…

Derek se retenait avec de plus en plus de difficultés pour ne pas s'énerver. Il hésita un instant à abandonner son oncle ici, puis il se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, l'autre s'était venger. Et Derek ne voulait pas être encore une fois la cible de la vengeance de Peter, il l'avait tenté une fois, pas deux.

Il dût donc attendre sagement que son oncle daigne enfin l'écouter. Ça dura longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps. Et encore une fois, les gens se mirent à le regarder bizarrement. Quand Peter cessa enfin ces enfantillages, Derek fut soulager de pouvoir enfin rejoindre Stiles. Quoique…

Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le plus jeune assit au milieu du rayon des jouets pour enfants en train de faire se combattre des legos.

Quand Stiles vit les deux plus vieux arriver, il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement de s'échapper de ces lèvres. Pendant un instant, il avait eu peur qu'ils l'abandonnent. Ça faisait quand même une bonne demi-heure qu'il les attendait. Ça prenait autant de temps d'aller chercher de la viande ? Enfin bref, il était soulagé de les voir. Jusqu'à ce que Derek pose LA question…

\- Tu as trouvé le sucre alors ?

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les yeux du plus jeune s'humidifier sous l'emprise des larmes.

\- Je l'ai pas trouvé… Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas grave, on va aller le chercher ensemble si tu veux.

Stiles acquiesça et suivit Derek jusqu'au rayon de la farine… qui était aussi celui du sucre. Les larmes de Stiles disparurent aussitôt.

\- Attends ! Tu veux dire que le seul rayon où je ne suis pas allé était le bon ? Je suis maudit, c'est sûr !

Derek ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il haussa les épaules et attrapa un paquet de sucre avant de continuer ses courses.

OoO

« Mais tu ne vas quand même pas prendre une courgette ! C'est pas la saison, Derek !

\- Non mais prends pas cette tomate Derek, celle d'à côté est mieux !

\- Je veux des yaourts au chocolat Derek ! Achète-moi des yaourts au chocolat !

\- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas prendre cette marque de papier toilette, Derek ! J'ai les fesses fragiles moi, il me faut du luxe !

\- Mais prends pas ton shampoing sans le sentir avant Derek ! Imagine qu'il pue, tu fais comment ?

\- Non mais tu ne vas quand même pas prendre du Nutella Derek ? Il y a de l'huile de palme dedans ! Tu n'es quand même pas un tueur d'orangs-outans ? Alors pose ce pot de Nutella tout de suite !

\- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas prendre ce saucisson Derek, ça va te faire grossir.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre cette marque de yaourt Derek ? Non mais elle ne s'accorde pas avec mes yeux. Prends ceux d'à côté, ils sont plus chers mais ils sont plus beaux !

\- Je veux un pot de moutarde avec la reine des neiges dessus ! »

Derek n'en pouvait plus. Qui en aurait douté ? Il allait vraiment en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Mais pourquoi était-il ici avec ces deux abrutis ? Il allait vraiment commettre un meurtre s'ils ne se taisaient pas tout de suite. qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer que le pot de moutarde ai un imprimé Reine des neiges ou pas ? Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui dormir au calme, sans aucun bruit ! Mais évidemment, il ne pouvait pas. Son cadi était plein, pourtant il était venu en se promettant de n'acheter que le nécessaire. Mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à Stiles ou à Peter, sinon qui sait ce qui allait lui arriver. Il frissonna d'horreur, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il avait bien trop peur de ces énergumènes-là. Surtout quand ils étaient ensemble.

OoO

Ils étaient dans le rayon de l'alcool, Derek cherchant du vin de cuisine. Un homme passa à côté de Stiles. Il sentait la barbe-à-papa ! Trop bon ! Stiles se retourna pour suivre un peu plus l'odeur mais il était encore malade et sa tête tournait dangereusement. Il perdit donc l'équilibre et tomba. Il réussit quand même à se rattraper à une étagère… qui se brisa sous son poids. Et évidemment, toutes les bouteilles étaient en verre et toutes se brisèrent.

Derek soupira en voyant le massacre. Il aurait dû se douter que Stiles ne sortirait pas d'ici sans avoir fait une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Heureusement que Derek était riche, il allait pouvoir payer pour les dégâts. Mais il se promit quand même que c'était la dernière fois qu'il allait faire les courses en compagnie de Stiles et de Peter. Il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour recommencer.

Au milieu de toutes les bouteilles brisées, Stiles était assis et s'amusait à taper ses mains dans l'alcool pour que ça éclabousse partout. Quand un agent de la sécurité arriva, il le regarda avec ces yeux de chiots battus (il avait pris des cours avec Isaac) et leva les mains devant lui, comme quelqu'un qui se ferait arrêter et sortit la seule phrase qui lui vint sur le moment.

\- C'est la faute du mec qui sentait la barbe-à-papa.

Évidemment, on ne parlera pas de Peter qui se tordait de rire à l'autre bout du rayon. On aurait dit une baleine sortit de l'eau.

OoO

Derek sortit soulagé du magasin. Ils avaient enfin fini ! Il avait juste eu à payer pour la casse mais à part ça, il ne s'était rien passé d'autre. Il n'avait même pas été viré du magasin, ce dont il avait eu peur un instant. C'était le seul magasin pas trop loin du loft qui avait des caissiers sympas, ça l'aurait ennuyé de ne plus pouvoir revenir.

Enfin bref, tout ça était enfin fini ! Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui se reposer enfin !

Ah bah non, il fallait encore qu'il prépare le repas pour quand le shérif rentrerait, il avait promis de s'en occuper. Il soupira (décidément il l'avait beaucoup fait aujourd'hui). La journée n'était pas encore finie…


	6. Gage inattendu

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

.

.

.

.

.

Derek cuisinait tranquillement, accompagné par Stiles qui avait tenu à l'aider. Pendant ce temps, Peter était affalé dans le canapé, à zapper les chaînes de télévision, ne trouvant rien à regarder qui lui plaisait. Ils attendaient le retour du shérif Stilinski pour ensuite manger les lasagnes préparées par Derek (le seul plat qu'il savait cuisiner, autre que les pancakes).

Les deux excités se tenaient tranquilles et le jeune loup espéra que ça dure. Peut-être que le supermarché les avait assez fatigué pour les débarrasser de toute énergie. Derek pria pour que ce soit ça. Peter ricana. Il se doutait bien de ce que pensait son neveu. Qu'il était naïf cet enfant !

Un frisson parcourut Derek. Entendre son oncle ricanait ne présageait rien de bon.

Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. C'est à travers cette bataille de regard qu'ils se défièrent. C'est le cri de douleur de Stiles qui les en tira.

Derek se précipita vers le plus jeune pour voir ce qui se passait. Stiles se tenait le doigt et la grimace sur son visage certifia au loup qu'il avait mal. Une perle de sang glissa pour s'étalait sur le carrelage.

\- C'est rien, tenta de le rassurer Stiles, je me suis juste coupé en essayant de couper cette tomate. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait prendre celle d'à côté, celle-là elle est méchante.

Le plus jeune était trop blanc pour que ce ne soit qu'une coupure. Il perdait ces couleurs à vue d'oeil. Derek sembla comprendre.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu t'évanouis à la vue du sang !

\- Très bien, je ne le dirais pas.

\- Non non non, reste conscient. Euh… Sous l'eau ! Mets ta main sous l'eau !

Derek accompagna Stiles jusqu'à l'évier tout en lui prenant sa douleur.

\- Que d'excitement pour une simple coupure, intervint Peter.

\- Je suppose que Derek n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de petits accidents, se moqua Stiles.

Le jeune loup rougit. Peut-être qu'il s'était un peu emportés, effectivement. Mais il avait promis au shérif de prendre soin de Stiles et c'est ce qu'il tentait de faire au mieux.

Voyant son air gêné, Stiles lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui montra d'un signe de tête le meuble qui faisait le coin de la pièce.

\- Tu peux aller me chercher un pansement, s'il te plaît mon loup ?

Après ce léger accident, ils avaient repris leur cuisine tranquillement, Derek gardant toujours un œil attentif sur Stiles. C'est comme ça qu'il avait remarqué les yeux rouges du jeune homme. Il suivit le chemin d'une larme dévalant sa joue.

\- Ça va Stiles ?

\- Très bien et toi, lui sourit-il.

\- Tu pleures ?

L'hyperactif releva brusquement la tête devant le ton inquiet du loup. Il ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur fleurir sur son visage.

\- C'est les oignons. Tu cuisines si peu pour ne pas savoir ça ?

\- Je…

Derek sourit devant sa bêtise.

\- D'habitude je laisse Peter faire ces choses.

\- Peter se laisse faire ? Rit Stiles.

\- Peter n'a pas le choix s'il veut pouvoir manger, répondit Peter lui-même.

* * *

\- Mais comment tu as coupé cette pauvre tomate ?

\- Mais c'est une étoile ! s'offusqua Stiles, vexé. C'est pas beau ?

\- Si si magnifique. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, avec une tomate coupée en étoile ?

\- Bah tu la manges. Tu veux faire quoi avec ? Ça reste une tomate Derek, soit logique.

\- Si tu veux. C'est original au moins.

* * *

\- Peter, je te défis en duel !

\- Tu me menaces vraiment avec une carotte Stiles ?

\- C'est pas une carotte, c'est un sabre laser ! Un peu d'imagination Peter, allons !

Stiles sauta sur le canapé, debout devant le vieux loup, pointant le bout du nez de Peter avec sa carotte.

\- Tu as vraiment une carrure de méchant. Tu me fais peur ! Ricana ironiquement Peter se levant pour faire face à Stiles. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé comme ça. Il l'aimait bien ce petit, il était divertissant. Il décida de se prêter au jeu. Il attrapa Stiles par la taille et le plaqua sur le canapé, s'allongeant par-dessus lui. Il glissa doucement ses mains sous le pull du plus jeune avec un sourire carnassier. Sentant ce qu'il allait faire, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se débattre.

\- Non non ! Pas ça Peter, je t'en supplie !

Mais il était trop tard, le plus vieux avait décidé de jouer et Stiles avait beau crier, il était pris au piège.

\- Non pas ça ! Pas des guilis, je crains beaucoup trop !

De la cuisine, Derek sourit, heureux d'entendre autant de rires lui parvenir. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son oncle comme ça. Et cette époque lui manquait. Mais pour rien au monde il changerait sa situation actuelle, le futur que semblait prêt à leur offrir Stiles, ramenant la joie chez son oncle, ce futur-là lui plaisait.

* * *

\- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas mettre des champignons dans une lasagne ! Quelle horreur ! Quelle infamie ! C'est un crime contre l'humanité ! Faut pas faire ça, Derek, c'est mal !

\- N'exagère pas, Stiles, ce ne sont que des champignons.

\- Je n'exagère pas ! Pourquoi tu veux mettre ces trucs pas bon, dans une lasagne, qui est censé être un plat bon ?

\- C'est bon les champignons.

\- Non.

Sa voix ne laissait pas place à la contradiction. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Derek de mettre ces champignons dans le plat. Après tout, est-ce qu'il allait laisser un humain lui dicter son comportement ? Ça, jamais ! Il continua donc tranquillement sa cuisine jusqu'à la prochaine remarque de Stiles.

\- Mais tu ne vas quand même pas mettre du cumin dans ta lasagne ? Mais tu veux vraiment nous empoisonner ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu veuilles notre mort comme ça ? C'est mesquin ça Derek.

Le plus vieux ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Ce n'était pas ce genre de réflexion de Stiles qui allait l'atteindre. Il continua donc. En sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas la dernière remarque de Stiles. Et effectivement, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus raison. Tout y passa, le fait de mettre la tomate avant la viande, de mettre de l'ail dans le plat ou encore parce qu'il n'avait pas mis assez de gruyère sur sa lasagne. Derek soupira, mais comme à chaque fois, il ignora le plus jeune. C'était lui qui cuisinait donc c'était lui qui décidait !

* * *

\- C'est prêt quand ? Cria Stiles.

\- Bientôt, répondit tranquillement Derek.

\- Mais bientôt quand ?

\- Quelques minutes.

\- Combien de minutes ?

\- Je ne sais pas Stiles. Une dizaine de minutes environ.

\- Mais ça fait plus d'une heure que tu cuisines. Tu es lent !

\- La cuisine prend du temps, Stiles.

\- Mais j'ai faim, moi !

\- J'avais cru comprendre, oui. Soupira un Derek exaspéré.

* * *

Le shérif rentra tôt ce soir-là, inquiet pour son fils. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en poussant la porte de sa maison de le voir grimpé sur le dos d'un Peter qui essayait de l'y retirait, les deux riant à gorge déployée. Son fils avait l'air d'aller mieux, il en était soulagé. Il rejoignit Derek à la cuisine. Le jeune loup avait l'air épuisé mais heureux. Il lui adressa un sourire timide en le voyant arriver.

\- Déjà de retour shérif ? Votre journée s'est bien passé ?

\- Éreintante. Comme d'habitude, j'ai reçu beaucoup d'appels de petites vieilles parce que leur chat s'est coincé dans un arbre. Et à chaque fois il faut les rediriger vers le service des pompiers. Mais elles ont toujours du mal à comprendre, elles sont beaucoup trop inquiètes pour leur animal et elles ne m'écoutent pas quand je leur dis que ce n'est pas nous qui nous occupons de ce genre d'urgence. Et j'ai aussi reçu l'appel d'un homme qui avait peur que son poisson rouge soit mort. En fait la bestiole ne faisait que dormir. Une journée banale, en fait !

Les deux adultes continuèrent de discuter tout en installant le couvert sur la table. Évidemment, les deux autres grands enfants ne vinrent pas les aider, trop occuper à se chamailler pour il ne savait encore quelle bêtise.

Le four sonna la fin de la cuisson et Derek sortit le plat pour l'apporter sur la table. Stiles fit une grimace quand le jeune loup le servit.

\- J'en veux pas !

\- Stiles ! Le reprit son père. Tu n'es plus un enfant donc tu manges sans faire de comédies.

\- Mais j'aime pas !

\- Tu n'as même pas goûté !

\- Laissez shérif, intervint Derek, s'il ne veut pas manger, qu'il ne mange pas.

\- Mais j'ai faim, moi !

Derek leva ses sourcils. Le choix appartenait à Stiles maintenant. Il sourit, fier de lui, quand le jeune attrapa sa fourchette et joua un instant avec sa nourriture avant d'en prendre une bouchée.

\- Alors ? Demanda le loup, sachant déjà la réponse.

\- C'est pas bon ! Stiles lui tira la langue dans un élan de maturité.

\- Tu sais que je peux sentir quand tu mens ?

\- Tricheur !

* * *

Derek serra la main du shérif, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée et regagna sa voiture dans laquelle son oncle l'attendait. Il souriait, heureux. En acceptant de garder Stiles le matin même, il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait passer une aussi bonne journée. Quoique l'épisode du supermarché l'avait beaucoup fatigué.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles le rattrape par le poignet, l'empêchant de partir. Sans un mot, le jeune l'entraîna dans un coin isolé. Il frissonna de froid. Il était sorti précipitamment pour rattraper et n'avait pas pensé à prendre une veste, ni de chaussures. Derek quitta sa veste pour la passer sur les épaules du plus jeune. Il était déjà malade, il n'allait pas empirer les choses. Stiles le remercia et se décida enfin à parler, presser de rentrer se mettre au chaud chez lui parce que malgré la veste de Derek il avait encore froid. Le loup s'en rendit compte et sans réfléchir, il le prit dans ces bras. Stiles en fut surpris mais il comprit vite que la chaleur lupine de Derek avait éloigné toute trace de froid dans son corps. Il ne pensait pas que le loup puisse se montrer aussi doux. Était-il fatigué ? Sûrement. En tout cas, Stiles ne pourrait contredire le fait qu'il aimait beaucoup quand le loup se comportait comme ça.

Enfin bref, il l'avait rattrapé pour une raison bien précise.

\- Je sais ce que je vais te demander en échange du médicament.

Derek frissonna, mais pas de froid. Il avait oublié ça. Mais il avait promis et il tiendrait cette promesse. En espérant que ce que lui demande Stiles ne soit pas trop dur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Juste… je peux te faire confiance ? Tu ne le répéteras jamais à personne, c'est promis ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je te le promets.

Stiles sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Ça le rassura et il se décida à continuer. Il avait un peu honte de sa demande, mais il avait besoin de l'aide de Derek.

\- Il y a ce garçon qui me plaît et lui il ne m'aime pas. Enfin, il m'apprécie mais il ne le sait pas encore. Et il faut qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais je ne suis pas capable de lui dire en face. Donc j'ai besoin de toi pour ça. J'aimerais le rendre jaloux, qu'il se rende compte qu'il tient à moi.

\- Qui c'est ?

Devant l'hésitation du garçon, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

\- Je ne te jugerai pas Stiles. J'ai juste besoin de savoir qui c'est. Je te promets que je ne le dirais jamais à personne. S'il te plaît.

Après une dernière hésitation, Stiles avoua.

\- Danny.

\- Je te comprends. C'est quelqu'un de gentil.

\- Oui. Et de séduisant.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux que je fasse. Comment on le rend jaloux ?

\- Sors avec moi.

\- Pardon ?

Derek ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Sois mon copain, mon petit-ami, tout ce que tu veux. Je veux qu'on soit en couple !


	7. Course Pour Suites

_**Coucou à tous !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez bien ! On se retrouve enfin pour le chapitre 7 !**_

 _ **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié cette histoire, mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment, donc la fin finira par arriver, mais dans assez longtemps quand même…**_

 _ **Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, je ne me suis pas trop relue pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible… Si vous voyez des fautes qui vous brûlent les yeux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires !**_

 _ **Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Peter ricana quand Derek entra enfin dans la voiture. À tous les coups il avait entendu la discussion entre Stiles et Derek. Le plus jeune prit la parole en premier.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très polie d'écouter les conversations des autres.

Bien sûr que Peter le savait, mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêcher de le faire jusque là.

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment cette histoire va finir, dit-il juste. Toi et Stiles… j'adore l'idée !

Il se moquait clairement.

* * *

Des tee-shirts… il avait fait des tee-shirts ! Peter avait fait des tee-shirts sur leur couple ! Derek n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pût les faire en aussi peu de temps ? Trois jours pour fabriquer cinq cartons pleins, ça lui paraissait être rapide. Il en prit un et le déplia. Il était blanc avec sur le devant un photomontage grossiers de lui qui embrassait Stiles avec inscrits en gros les mots ''Love Sterek''. Mais où son oncle allait chercher ses idées tordus ?

Peter ricana à la vue des cartons qui étaient enfin arrivés.

\- Tu pourras les monter dans ma chambre, mon cher neveu ?

Derek en était sidéré.

\- Euh… non en fait. Tu vas te faire de l'argent sur mon dos en vendant ses tee-shirts, parce que c'est bien ce que tu comptes faire, n'est-ce pas ? Et en plus, c'est moi qui doit m'en occuper ? Donc c'est hors de question. Et tu as intérêt à t'en débarrasser rapidement.

Derek ne comprit pas pourquoi son oncle se mit à rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à parler.

\- Tu t'énerves déjà pour ses tee-shirts, j'ai hâte de voir ta réaction devant les autres.

\- Les autres ?

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'allais prendre qu'un modèle ? Il y a deux cartons qui vont bientôt arriver avec une image plus… explicite.

\- Explicite ? C'est-à-dire ?

C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnerie retentit. Derek alla ouvrir. Le livreur posa les deux autres cartons devant lui et il grogna. Le timing était parfait. Il s'empressa de les ouvrir et en resta bouche bée. C'était une vraie photo d'eux cette fois, où on pouvait voir Derek fixait du coin de l'oeil un Stiles qui lui tournait le dos. Le regard qu'il posait sur l'adolescent était clairement protecteur et Derek ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour couvait Stiles comme ça. Peu importe, il était hors de question que Peter vende ses tee-shirts.

* * *

Pourquoi il avait accepté ? Mais pourquoi !

Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici déjà ? Non mais vraiment, Derek commençait à se sentir idiot. Et trop gentil. Oui, Derek se trouvait gentil. Et est-ce qu'il avait vraiment tord ? Il avait quand même accepté de suivre Stiles dans son plan foireux. Et il n'avait même pas grogné ! Pas encore…

Enfin bref, pour expliquer la situation, Stiles et Derek étaient cachés derrière un buisson. Pourquoi ? Le vieux loup se posait aussi la question. Alors ça voulait dire ça être en couple avec l'hyperactif ? Derek aurait plutôt imaginé lui tenir la main dans la rue, peut-être même l'embrasser… il ne savait pas si cette désillusion le rassurait ou s'il était déçu. Attendez… déçu ? Pourquoi serait-il déçu de ne pas embrasser Stiles ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se poser autant de questions, il se faisait mal à la tête pour rien puisque de toute façon, rien n'avait de sens.

Il bailla et Stiles le frappa à l'épaule, lui intimant plus de discrétion. De la discrétion ?! Parce que c'est discret peut-être de babiller depuis vingt minutes sur pourquoi les buissons doivent être verts et pas rouges ? Pour ceux qui se posent la question, c'est que si les buissons étaient rouges ont pourraient les confondre avec des camions de pompiers, ou avec le père noël, ou n'importe quel objet rouge…

\- Non mais tu te rends compte Derek ? Si on confondait les buissons avec le père noël ? Ce serait tellement grave ! Ça pourrait causer la fin du monde !

Oui, Derek se rendait maintenant compte de la gravité d'un buisson rouge. Assurément, la prochaine fois qu'il en croiserait un dans la rue, il changerait de trottoirs pour l'éviter.

Et non, Stiles n'était pas assez abruti pour ne pas se rendre compte que son sujet de discussion était complétement débile, mais il voyait bien que ça embêtait assez le loup-garou et ça, ça l'amusait énormément. Non mais mettez-vous à sa place, Grincheux est avec vous derrière un buisson et il faut faire passer le temps… Quoi de mieux à faire que d'embêter ledit Grincheux ? L'hyperactif ne voyait pas meilleure activité.

Enfin voilà, Stiles avait réveiller Derek à six heures un dimanche matin pour jouer aux détectives. Ils avaient passé la matinée à suivre Danny à travers toute la ville. Et là, Derek avait froid, faim (fraim ?) et il était épuisé. Et l'hyperactif ne semblait pas décider à lui laisser une pause le temps de se sustenter. Non, Stiles était même bien parti pour suivre Danny toute la journée. Et évidemment, il entrainer le loup partout où il allait. Il ne s'était pas demandé à un moment si Derek n'avait pas prévu quelque chose dans sa journée peut-être ? Non, pour l'hyperactif, si le loup avait quelque chose de prévu, il n'avait qu'à l'annuler. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour son petit ami quand même ?

Et puis ce buisson était quand même petit et pour ne pas être vu, Derek devait se plier en quatre. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans une position des plus confortables. Il soupira, souffrant en silence. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ! Si ça continuer, il allait se mettre à pleurer… ou peut-être pas. Les grincheux ne pleurent jamais !

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Stiles avait agrippé son poignet et s'était relevé, l'entraînant à sa suite.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on allais le rendre jaloux ? On va le rendre jaloux !

Alors c'était le moment ? Ils allaient s'embrasser ? Non, au lieu de ça, Stiles se dirigeait dans la direction opposé de Danny. Mais où allait-il ? Derek ne comprenait vraiment pas. Enfin, il comprit quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking où était garé sa précieuse camaro et que l'hyperactif s'installa derrière le volant.

\- Euh… non.

Derek refusait de prêter sa voiture !

\- Si ! Le contredit Stiles.

\- Bon, d'accord…

Oui, le loup-garou n'était vraiment pas du genre à se laisser faire. Évidemment. Il s'installa à son tour sur le siège passager et regarda avec un pincement au cœur Stiles démarrait sa précieuse voiture, son bébé, le fruit de ses entrailles, la prunelles de ses yeux, l'amour de sa vie… euh, on se calme Derek !

Respirer. Expirer. Inspirer.

Derek ferma les yeux. Et quand il les rouvrit ses sourcils se froncèrent (encore plus que d'habitude).

\- Sois moins violent sur le levier de vitesse ! Bourrin ! Tu te rends compte du mal que tu lui fais, là ? Ma pauvre bibiche… Et arrête d'accélérer enfin ! Tu es déjà à vingt kilomètres heures au-dessus de la vitesse autorisé ! Et pourquoi on a pris ma voiture au fait ?

Stiles s'arrêta devant la terrasse de bar où mangeait tranquillement Danny, accompagné d'un charmant jeune homme blond qui semblait être son copain, vu qu'ils étaient en train de se faire du pied sous la table.

L'hyperactif klaxonna avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand.

\- Eh Dan ! Je t'avais dit ou pas que Derek m'aimait assez pour bien vouloir me prêter sa voiture ? Tu me dois trente euros mec !

Danny leur sourit et leur fit un coucou, pas gêner du tout d'avoir été la cible d'un hyperactif hurleur. Il retourna à sa salade et Stiles et Derek repartirent. Tout ça pour ça ? Et depuis quand ce genre de technique rendait jaloux ? Derek s'était-il fait berné ? Non, Derek était beaucoup trop malin pour qu'on puisse le tromper… n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, le loup ne se savait pas capable de rougir autant… il n'avait pas l'habtude d'être la cible d'autant d'attention. Tous les passants les regardait maintenant que Stiles avait crié. Et tout le monde les jugeait, ça s'était sûr… Il allait devoir demander des explications pour cette humiliation publique.

\- Tu m'expliques, là ? Grogna-t-il à l'attention de Stiles.

\- Il m'a dit que tu ne m'aimerais jamais assez pour me prêter ta voiture, je lui prouve le contraire !

\- Et c'est sensé le rendre jaloux, ça ?

\- Bah oui, il a toujours rêvé de conduire ta camaro…

Stiles se retourna vers lui et lui offrit son immense sourire d'innocent. Mais Derek ne pût jamais lui rendre…

\- Stiles ! Le poteau !

L'hyperactif donna un grand coup de volant mais on entendit quand même le bruit du métal contre le capot de la voiture. Les yeux du loup virèrent au rouge. Stiles trouva un endroit où s'arrêtait et se gratta la nuque, gêné de sa bêtise.

\- Il traversait au mauvais moment, ce n'est pas de ma faute…

Derek ne dit rien. Il était en colère, oui, mais c'est surtout qu'il avait eu peur. S'ils avaient eu un accident, lui s'en serait sorti, c'était sûr, mais pas Stiles. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais, plutôt mourir. Il grogna, pour la forme et sortit de la voiture. L'hyperactif le rejoignit et ils s'assirent sur un banc. Leurs cœurs battait à l'unisson, Derek l'entendait.

\- Bon… on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda d'une voix timide le petit brun.

\- Maintenant… c'est moi qui choisi.

* * *

Ils s'étaient assis dans un café tranquille, où aucun d'eux n'étaient jamais allée. Ils s'étaient promené dans les rues de la ville et ils avaient vu cette petite terrasse sympathique, où il n'y avait pas grand monde. Ils s'étaient installé le temps de se reposer et de simplement passer du temps ensemble.

\- Bon, tu choisis ce que tu veux, je t'invite. Souffla Derek

Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais il était trop fatigué pour y faire attention. Il comprit son erreur quand une serveuse apporta tous les plats qu'avait commandé Stiles. Comment un si petit être pouvait manger autant ?

Il ne se posa pas la question. Il était si épuisé. Si… épuisé…

Sa tête alourdit bascula sur la table, entre ses bras. Et il s'endormit comme ça, dans le plus grand des calmes.

Stiles eut un sourire doux en voyant son loup aussi éreinté. Il était rare que Derek baisse à se point sa garde pour être capable s'endormir devant quelqu'un.

Le téléphone du brun sonna et il décrocha, murmurant ses mots pour ne pas réveiller le plus vieux.

\- Allô ?

\- Stiles ? Alors ça se passe comment ? Il y croit vous sortez ensemble pour de vrai ?

\- Danny ? Oui, oui, ça a marché. Il croit que j'essaie de te séduire en te rendant jaloux… Sans savoir que c'est lui ma vraie cible ! Il va craqué pour moi, je le sens… Et toi alors, avec Ethan ?

\- Pareil, ça roule. Et autant dire qu'il est plutôt entreprenant, comme je l'imaginais… royal ! J'adore ça ! Bon, je te laisse, il y a un loup qui m'attend. Courage avec le tien !

Stiles le remercia et raccrocha. Si leur plan avait marché pour Danny, alors pourquoi pas pour lui ? Lui aussi voulait son loup… Il approcha sa main des cheveux sombres et se permit de caresser les mèches noires. Il adorait la douceur des cheveux de Derek. Tout dans le grincheux lui plaisait en fait. Il était niais, non ? Un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'être.

Le loup ronronna sous son toucher et le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit. Peut-être qu'un jour ils sortiront vraiment ensemble, pour de vrai ? Peut-être qu'un jour ils s'aimeront ? Stiles ne perdait pas espoir là-dessus.

* * *

\- Derek ! Derek, réveille-toi, il faut qu'on parte !

Le loup grogna mais finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'humain le tirait par la manche, aussi inquiet. Ils étaient encore à la terrasse du café et Stiles regardait dans une direction précise, transpirant comme s'il était en danger. C'est ce regard effrayé qui fit réagir le loup-garou. Mais que se passait-il bon sang ?

Il regarda dans la direction de son humain mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une jeune fille brune qui se dirigeait en courant vers eux. Qui était-ce ? Elle était encore trop loin pour que Derek puisse voir précisément son visage, peut-être qu'en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils…

Stiles ne lui laissa pas plus de temps dans sa contemplation, le tirant par le bras et Derek fut bien obligé de le suivre.

Ils courraient dans les rues, sans savoir où ils allaient. Ils finirent par entrer dans un centre commercial et Stiles les fit se cacher dans un magasin de vêtements, duquel il se firent immédiatement chassé. Mais pourquoi choisir un magasin de lingerie féminine quand on veut se cacher dans les vestiaires aussi ?

Derek suivait sans posait de questions, récoltant les regards jugeurs. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait toujours que tout était de sa faute ? Surtout qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à voir dans tous ce bazar, lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin dans un coin reculé, assez sombre, prêt d'un cinéma. Stiles était à bout de souffle, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'autant utiliser ses capacités sportives. Derek lui laissa le temps de se reprendre avant de commencer à poser des questions. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui parlait beaucoup…

\- Bon, tu m'expliques là ?

Tiens, il n'avait pas déjà posé cette question plus tôt dans la journée ? Alors ce serait désormais ça son quotidien avec Stiles ? Bizarrement ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça…

\- Tu vois la fille qui se dirigeait vers nous ?

Derek hocha la tête, attentif. Il n'osait plus dire un mot, écoutant Stiles parlait d'une oreille intéressée.

\- Et tu te souviens du monstre gluant qui m'a embrassé à la soirée ? Et ben c'est la même personne. Elle s'appelle Andréa et elle est folle de moi…

\- Folle de toi ?

Ça paraissait étrange à Derek que l'humain puisse avoir autant de succès.

\- Philtre d'amour qui a mal tourné…

\- Alors… tu es amoureux d'elle ?

\- Non, non ! Absolument pas ! Je visais plutôt… quelqu'un d'autre… et par accident, c'est elle qui l'a bu. Je ne la connaissais même pas avant.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » Se demanda intérieurement Derek. « Toi imbécile » pensa Stiles.

\- Quel accident ? Demanda plutôt le vieux loup

\- J'avais mis le philtre d'amour dans une gourde que j'avais oublié à la cantine. Les gens ont pensé que c'était de l'eau à l'intérieur et quand Andréa a fait un malaise, on lui a donné à boire le contenu de ma gourde.

Derek retint un rire. Alors c'était vrai ? C'était vraiment arrivé ? Il aurait pu sortir un commentaire du genre :« je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le surnaturel ». mais il n'en avait pas envie. Parce qu'il était quand même un peu jaloux de la fille pour avoir bu un philtre d'amour préparé par SON Stiles. Parce que oui, maintenant c'était son Stiles. Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas en être amoureux…

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes pour être sûr que l'ennemi ne viendrait pas les chercher ici avant de décider de sortir du centre commercial. Une fois dehors Stiles respira enfin l'air frais qui caressait son visage. Il se sentait bien là.

Ça ne dura pourtant pas longtemps. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil un éclair brun et il sut immédiatement qui c'était. Il s'accrocha aux bras de Derek.

\- Elle va me retrouver ! Murmura-t-il inquiet.

Il fallait trouver une solution immédiatement. Derek ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il décida de suivre son instinct. Il embrassa Stiles. Enfin il fit semblant de l'embrasser. Il n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à ce cliché de film romantique ? Il suffit qu'il se colle contre Stiles, dos à la jeune fille qui arrivait, rapprochant son visage de celui de l'adolescent pour que l'illusion soit parfaites. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution mais ça fonctionna. Ils virent Andréa s'arrêtait à quelques mètres d'eux, les yeux grands ouverts, ébahis. Elle secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Stiles comprit que le philtre d'amour avait cessé de fonctionner à partir du moment où il venait de lui briser le cœur. Il s'en voulut un peu, se trouvant quand même méchant avec cette pauvre fille qui n'était qu'une victime de sa malchance. Mais il ne pouvait pas y réfléchir pleinement, les lèvres de Derek était beaucoup trop près de lui, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, c'était plutôt agréable…

\- Stiles ?

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent dans un sursaut de surprise et se retournèrent vers l'homme qui avait parlé.

\- Papa ? Il faut que je t'explique…

Vu le regard du shérif, Derek sentit que c'était pas bon pour lui. Et merde…


End file.
